


When Bribery Works

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Concerned Jensen, Fluff, Helpful Jensen, Love, M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Sick Jared Padalecki, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared falls ill during filming and is restricted to bed. When he decides to be stubborn and not take his medicine one night Jensen resorts to an unusual method to get his friend to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bribery Works

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】When Bribery Works|当贿赂起作用时](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650416) by [Lehterasenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko)



> Warnings: Minor language, explicit content, lots of fluff and schmoop.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is written for the enjoyment of other fans.  
> Beta: xdarlingnickyx (Thanks for the awesome beta work!)  
> Note: The other week when the muse & I were both battling a cold and I was stuck on a chapter for Teaching Him to Trust, this one began to form. So blame a sick muse for sick Jared, lol.

**When Bribery Works**

 

“Really? Dude, what are you? 12? Open your mouth and take this stuff.”

When a stubborn jaw clamped even tighter to keep the foul-tasting medicine from going in, it really had reminded Jensen Ackles of watching his Mom argue with his little sister, whenever Mackenzie had been sick as kid.

Only his baby sister had been a dream to handle compared to the 6’4” grown man laying in the bed, as he tried to look fierce, but the watery eyes, a stuffed up, reddening nose and pale cheeks made it a hard image for even Jared to pull off.

They’d been filming on different locations since their characters were supposed to be apart; so while Jensen filmed with Mark Sheppard, doing Dean’s stuff, Jared had been filming elsewhere at another location. Also, they’re schedules hadn’t been meshing well since Jensen would already be out like a light by the time Jared got home to the house they shared.

These recent shoots had been hard on Jensen’s character as the Mark of Cain was starting to affect Dean Winchester, so that meant the shoots had been hard on the actor playing Dean, and Jared hadn’t wanted to distract his friend, worrying him the other day as he'd woken a little congested.

Jared had thought it simply a head cold or sinus irritation, brought on by the damn cold weather in Vancouver. He’d thought that - he had forced himself to think so - until he had been in the middle of a scene, going down on both knees to nearly cough up a lung.

The last thing Jared had heard was the director shouting ‘Cut’ and then someone had yelled for a medic. When he had begun to come back around, he had been stretched out on the couch in his trailer with Jensen sitting beside him, glaring at the location director, growling that he never should have let Jared start filming since anyone could see he was sick. No one but Jared had been wise enough not to say that only to figure out his throat was so raw and sore; he could hardly say anything if he’d wanted to.

Jensen had merely glanced down with an exasperated look but a fond smile. “I’m taking you home,” he’d said and that was what had happened - well, after a brief stop at a doctor’s office to make it official. Jared had come down with the flu, put on bed rest and a liquid diet until his stomach could handle noodles.

Now, nine years into filming together, Jensen had an inside track to his best friend, and boyfriend’s, mind. He knew how Jared could be when sickened by a little cold and it had been a few years since either of them had anything as serious as what Jared had come down with.

By the end of that night, he’d woken Jensen up, shivering so bad he could swear the bed had been shaken, but yet his skin was hot to the touch, nearly to the point where the older man had vowed if Jared's body temperature didn’t go down after a cool bath, then he would drag him right back to the ER.

Fevers scared Jensen because during the second season Jared had hidden how bad he’d felt until collapsing one day while filming; he’d been so hot it had taken the ER hours to cool him down to a safe range. His fever had been so bad that one doctor had made a mention of “brain damage” and since then the moment his friend’s temperature hit triple digits, Jensen would start to get nervous.

By the middle of Sunday the fever had almost broken, but the cough was still there; while his throat hadn't been as sore, it still hurt Jared to talk, so he’d resorted to writing or gesturing, even using Sam Winchester’s Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom that was actually straight from Jared’s arsenal of ways to get what he wanted.

Right then he was trying to summon up his best version while stubbornly refusing to open his mouth for the medicine the doctor had called in. The pharmacy had mistakenly flavored it wrong and couldn’t redo it until the next day, so Jared decided he wasn’t taking it until it tasted like it should.

“Jay, I swear if you take this I will go first thing in the morning and get you the right kind.” Jensen was stressed and tired, but he refrained from losing his temper as it was nearly impossible to get mad when Jared was sick and so innocent-looking.

Most of the time, Jared acted like an overgrown kid, but when sick, he would become an exhausted, clingy overgrown kid, who mostly wanted to sleep while using Jensen as a pillow. This night, however, he was coughing so wretchedly, unable to sleep; Jensen feared a rib would crack if Jared didn’t take something for it.

Shaking his head firmly, Jared motioned to Jensen, then to the bedroom door before closing his eyes; because Jensen would have to go into set the next day, Jared meant his friend should go try to sleep in the other room, so his coughing wouldn't keep them both awake all night.

“No, I am not leaving you alone tonight,” Jensen snorted. He had never left Jared when he was sick, even if the ladies in makeup had a hard time covering up the dark circles and bags under his eyes for staying up. “Though if you’d just take this we’d both get an hour or two of sleep?”

Reasoning with Jared never worked, but Jensen thought he’d attempt it before he started pulling out the big guns in his arsenal of ways to convince Jared to take medicine. “I don’t normally make you take this crap…” he glared when an eyebrow winged up in mock disbelief. “Okay, I do, but if you don’t take this, so it calms your cough, I’m calling your mother or my mother or…Samantha.”

Okay, so that last suggestion had made Jared narrow his eyes in a silent warning, since a call to either of their mothers would be fairly awful, and one to their former TV Mom wouldn't fail to make Jared feel like he was six; he eyed the clock, smirking, for it would be even later where she was, he knew Jensen wouldn’t call Samantha Smith.

“God, you can be so damn stubborn. It amazes me I put up with you!” Jensen complained, putting the small plastic cup on the nightstand. When he looked up, he felt like he’d kicked a puppy, Jared’s bottom lip was fighting not to quiver while he dropped his eyes to avoid letting the tears be seen. “Damn. I’m sorry, Jay. You know I didn’t mean that.” He placed a hand over Jared’s to feel it grabbed and held. “Y’know I love you and I’m just an ass when I’m tired and worried about you.”

Jared had known know that, because this time was so much worse than most of the times he’d fallen ill while filming the show; he was acting like a brat, but he was tired, sore, stuffed up and just plain miserable. He hated being in bed all the time, but he was too weak from coughing, and from throwing up a day or so earlier, to do much but lay in bed and watch TV, while Jensen took care of him, the house, the dogs and studied scripts. Because of his low-grade fever, Jared wouldn’t risk infecting Jensen, so that meant kissing was out; he made certain he didn’t cough or sneeze too close to his friend. He didn’t want the producers looking to kill him if both of their stars came down with a debilitating illness.

Jared was considering conceding, and gagging down the medicine; he didn’t want Jensen staying awake for a third night. When Jensen spoke again, Jared soon learned that bribery also worked on him.

“Okay, I know we can’t kiss or do stuff like that due to germs. And you’re too weak anyway, but…” Jensen had considered this earlier, holding off. If bribing Jared would get him to take the mis-flavored medicine, then that’s what he’d do.

They’d slept in the same bed because Jensen would not risk leaving Jared alone, in case he woke up in need of something. They hadn’t made love, or even jerked one another off, since in Jensen’s mind Jared was too weak; it wouldn’t be fair to find release, even in the shower, when his lover couldn’t, so he thought maybe this would work for a couple reasons.

“If you take the medicine, and that horse-pill of an antibiotic you hate so much, I will not only call off for one more day to stay home with you, so I can be sure they fill the correct flavor, tonight, I will give you a blowjob that will put you out before the medicine does,” Jensen told him in the deeper, huskier voice they both knew Jared got off on; he saw the wary hope enter tired hazel eyes.

Jared would have taken the crap just to get another day of Jensen being home with him; he could ignore the yelling the studio would do. But, that offer of Jensen blowing him? Had he been capable of speech, Jared would have begged, since he’d been too utterly exhausted to find any energy to jerk off, and, sick or not, his body still reacted to Jensen’s being beside him in bed.

Nodding with a weak smile, Jared took the premeasured cup to sniff it, making a “face”, but, before he could swallow the offending liquid, Jensen held out a pill first, defeating an idea of swallowing a clean bit of water after the foul medicine.

“You tricked me once before. I figured out what you had done once you'd taken the liquid stuff first, Jay.” Now, Jensen spied what was taken, and in what order, but Jared forced the pill down with water, making a series of disgusted faces while swallowing the medicine. “Thank you,” he murmured, taking the cup into the bathroom to rinse it out, then stepped back to offer a slow smile. “You kept your end of the deal so I’ll keep mine.”

Jared swallowed thickly, not sure it was still due to a slightly sore throat or the rush of blood that fled from his head to another part of his body, watching Jensen pull his shirt over his head as he slowly approached the bedside.

It never failed to turn Jared on when he could see Jensen strip, even if it was momentarily simply a shirt. As eyes drifted lower, seeing soft sleep pants were already tenting, Jared bit back a groan, wishing to feel better, fast.

“Soon, baby, soon.” Jensen must have seen the look of longing on Jared’s face and understood it. “I want that too, but you’re too weak for more than this. Next time, I promise by next weekend, when you feel better...stronger, you can have your wicked way with me from Friday to Monday morning.”

That made Jared smile more because he knew it was rare for Jensen to bottom; that fact didn't fail to touch Jared’s heart when an offer of that caliber was made so unselfishly. Right then, though he had accepted being too weak, and too tired, he knew he could do no more than lay in their bed.

“You just lay still, keep breathing in that menthol stuff to break the congestion loose and watch me.” Jensen smiled as he knelt on the mattress to slide Jared’s t-shirt up enough to bare his stomach. Laying soft kisses along the muscles there, fingers moved under the elastic waistband. Jensen began to ease them, and the boxer briefs, downward, along lengthy lower limbs, far enough to free Jared’s cock until the clothes were off fully. “Hmm, it’s been awhile since we’ve taken care of this, hasn’t it?”

At the first touch of fingertips brushing over his already half-hard shaft, Jared arched up with a low moan before feeling the barest touch of his balls; they had been aching since that morning, and were so highly sensitive.

“God, Jay,” Jensen groaned, knowing he wouldn’t last long himself, but this time wasn’t about him. He moved to lay between Jared’s spread legs, first taking the hot, growing heavy cock in his palm as if weighing it, but he kept staring at Jared’s face to see his eyes were growing darker. “You were such a good boy taking that medicine for me. Now I’m going to make you feel good.”

Jared licked his lips to try to get them wet as he swallowed again. He wanted to say something despite how scratchy or frog-like he’d sound, but before he could, he felt a warm wet heat close to the head of his cock; his head fell back with a moan of pleasure.

The first time Jensen had blown him Jared had discovered that everything the fans said, or hinted at, about Jensen’s lips and mouth were very true.

Jensen might be a top in bed but he could suck cock like no one Jared had ever known, and he’d watched a lot of porn in his younger days. The feel of those lips curling over the domed head, sucking gently, had him whining and fighting his body’s urge to thrust up into that mouth, but still he stayed with hips unmoving.

“Missed tasting you, Jared,” Jensen murmured after he pulled off with a wet pop, making them both shiver with want. “Missed feeling your cock, so big and dripping already, grow in my mouth as I suck you, using my fingers to massage your balls...they’re pretty full.” He’d felt them swell, as soon as he dared to touch, understanding why Jared had been fidgeting, all day and evening. “Gonna take care of them, and you.”

The deep sexy-as-sin voice, that Jensen could slip into, was driving Jared nuts. As much as he loved hearing that tone, he would rather feel those lips back around his cock and tried to demonstrate that with his eyes. “…Jen…” his voice sounded awful to his own ears, making him wince, but he saw that slow smile, the one only Jared got to see, flourish over Jensen’s face and guessed sounding like a frog wasn’t too terrible after all.

“There’s the voice I’ve been waiting to hear.” Jensen smiled, and put forth all attention toward the leaking cock when he slipped it back between his lips to take the length as far down as he could, in one smooth move, before sealing his lips tight, starting to move.

Jensen had always enjoyed sucking Jared off. Not only because of the awesome sounds coming from his boyfriend, while slip and sliding up and down the thickening length, but the taste was just…different in comparison to the few others he’d done this with in his life.

Before he and Jared had admitted feelings for one another, beginning a more intimate relationship, Jensen had sworn off giving blowjobs to any of his partners because it usually put him off. The first time Jensen had wanted to make the offer to Jared, they had been dating about three months; he hadn't been sure if it had been because it was Jared's first-time, or if it was just because it was always going to be different because it was with Jared.

While the taste was a mix of salty and tangy, there was also something else that Jensen knew instinctively was Jared's, and, as he deep-throated him easily, he’d been shocked at how much he enjoyed doing this for Jared.

He’d missed hearing Jared's voice since he'd gotten ill, and now it seemed that one little word kicked off a chain of events; Jared was mumbling words, half of which Jensen was sure were in Latin. Later, he would remind Jared he needed to lay off the research, since that was Sam’s gig and not his.

Jensen felt shaking fingers reach to touch his hair, strands too short to grab like he could with Jared’s longer locks, but he moaned at the feel against his scalp, beginning to suck faster, gently rolling each full and heavy ball in his fingers to hear moans and grunts escape Jared’s lips.

“Jen…please. Oh! Yes! Fuck! Feels…good,” a small cough broke the litany of rough words, and Jared attempted to settle down at the touch of gentle fingers caressing his thigh, eased with just watching Jensen’s dark blond head bobbing up and down off his erect cock, while rubbing his balls in stimulation, making it impossible to lie still.

Jared wanted to come so bad, but he also wanted to draw the sensation out as long as he could; the days of sickness was making it difficult to outlast longer than the last time, so he tightened his grip to warn he felt himself getting close to climaxing. Instead of pulling off, Jensen simply eased backward so just the head was in his mouth, while fingers closed over the rest of the spit-slicken cock to stroke firmly in time with how he was sucking.

Jensen could feel how close Jared was, humming low in his throat while working his tongue in wicked combination with his mouth and hand, flicking over the leaking slit a few times before pushing against the head to hear a gasp. And that was all the warning he'd gotten before his mouth filled, where he had to adjust just enough so he could swallow the heated come that had spewed as Jared’s orgasm rocked through his body.

“Oh! Fuck! Jen…you…mmhm…” Jared’s throat was raw and his chest wanted to argue about his attempts to speak but his eyes, heavy with lust, watched with a low need still in his body as Jensen continued to suck him off, drawing out the climax as much as he could. Jared felt a gentle finger pressing the spot behind his balls, causing him to shudder and continue to come down his lover’s throat, until finally he went limp.

Damp, dark hair stuck to his forehead, chest heaving in both exertion for coming so hard after so long of not having any release whatsoever, and the congestion that was still there; Jared kept still until he felt his body returning to calm, and his mind was able to form words. “Wow,” he breathed, opening one eye at the low rough chuckle he heard, catching Jensen as he hadn't moved from between his legs, and shuddered at watching his lips press soft kisses up his spent cock, working his way to his stomach. “Jen…you…let me?”

“Don’t worry about me, Jay.” Jensen hoped the low light in the bedroom was dim enough that Jared wouldn’t see the faint tinge of pink that covered his cheek, as he moved up the other man’s body, laying gentle kisses on the bared throat, since he knew Jared would turn away from a full kiss, unsure he wouldn’t pass on his germs. “Did that make you feel better, babe?”

Jared didn’t have air inside his lungs yet, enough to express how good that blowjob had made him feel; he would make a mental note that, as soon as he was healthy again, he would return the favor. Right now, he only wanted to help Jensen come so they could get some sleep, but, as his boyfriend moved to slide off the mattress, Jared grabbed a hand to pull him back.

“I know…I can’t blow you yet but I…can touch you.” Jared yawned, seeing Jensen's smirk, telling him that this act had indeed worked to make him sleepy before the medicine kicked in. “Wanna make you happy, Jen.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed to bring the hand holding his up to his lips to kiss each knuckle slowly, Jensen let one side of his mouth curve in a slow smile; he moved Jared’s hand down to let him feel his crotch and chuckled at the look of surprise that crossed Jared’s face.

“You did make me happy, Jay.” Jensen winked as he stood, stepping into the bathroom to change into a clean pair of sweats after wiping off. “It was so hot blowing you like that, listening to the sounds you were making made me come without even touching myself, more than a couple rubs on the bed to get friction. Now…you ready to try to sleep?”

“Yah.” Jared’s eyes gained a heaviness, smiling sleepily as he felt the comforting touch of Jensen’s hand brushing his hair back off his forehead, palm feeling for a fever. The bed dipped low as his boyfriend slid in beside him. “Will…you stay?”

“Said I would.” Jensen made certain Jared wasn’t laying flat so his chest didn’t fill with congestion again; he settled his head down, shifting to wait and smiled as he felt Jared cuddle closer for both warmth and comfort. “I’ll call in the morning and tell ‘em I’m taking one more day off to make sure you’re over the worst and then they can run my ass ragged in making up for it.” He laced their fingers together and felt more than heard the small murmur of agreement. “And I’ll go get you the right kind of medicine so you won’t gag on it…though I’m proud of you for taking it tonight for me.”

Jared yawned again, lifting his head enough to smile, his best smile in days. “Hey, I’m not above bribery it seems.” He hated the medicine, but enjoyed what he got out of it. “Thanks for taking care of me, Jensen.”

“That’s what best friends and boyfriends are for, Jared,” Jensen replied quietly, rubbing his fingers lightly over Jared’s chest to help break the congestion loose and to reassure that he wasn’t alone. “Want you better, but if you ever let yourself get this sick again, without telling me, I will so kick your ass.”

“Got it.” Jared didn’t like being this sick either and knew it had scared Jensen; he’d work on staying well and then would take his boyfriend up on his invitation for the following weekend. “Love you, Jen,” he mumbled as he let his sexed-out brain slip into sleep, feeling the soft touch of lips on his hair.

“Love you too, Jay.” Jensen closed his eyes to get a couple hours of sleep before he had to get up and see what he’d have to promise to get the extra day off; he was not going to leave alone Jared for one more day. “Might have to see who I have to bribe over there,” he muttered before he slept, glad that at least bribery had worked when he needed it to...this time.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Look for more J2 stuff to come.


End file.
